1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a method for selecting a data item and performing at least one function associated with the selected data item.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal according to the related art searches for at least one phone number as follows.
First, the mobile terminal enters a phone number search mode based on a user's selection and receives input from the user for searching for the phone number. The mobile terminal then searches for at least one phone number corresponding to the received user input and displays at least one phone number in a list, if any phone number corresponds to the received user input. For example, if the input information is ‘Kim’, the mobile terminal searches for and displays at least one phone number having ‘Kim’ in a name assigned to a pre-stored phone number.
The user then selects a phone number from the displayed phone numbers using a direction key. For example, the user may select a phone number displayed on the fourth line, from the top, of a phone number list by scrolling through the displayed phone number(s) in sequence from the first line of the phone number list.
However, according to the related art, the user has to operate the direction key whenever the user wants to select a phone number. Thus, the amount of time spent navigating through the phone number list may increase due to manual operation of a direction key.
Additionally, the time spent navigating is not exclusive to a list of phone numbers. A user must operate a direction key or input an address if the user wants to access an audio file, a video file, a broadcast channel, or a web-site.